Wanting
by FrostWingedButterfly
Summary: All he wanted was to hear her voice and possible make her lose her cool, but after he finally gets it he wants something more from her (A First time fanfic Kazeshini x OC)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or is characters but I do own Hageshi kaze no Cho.**

**Wanting**

Hageshi kaze no Cho was mad, no that was a understatement, she was furious. After a long day of helping her out her master deliver paperwork to her Captain she allowed her to take a brake and to go relax at her secret spot (_well not really a secret a few of the zanpakuto sprit knew she had a secret spot but they don't know where it is, with the exception for Sogyo no Kotowari, she brought them with her a few times whenever they want to play with her_), but as soon as she got there she was in for a shock.

Her secret spot was ruined, flowers shredded, tree branches broken, bodies of slain sword beast scattered around and towering them with a maniacal laughter was the zanpaktuto sprit that had been a bothersome to her for the past few weeks ever since they laid eyes on each other, the sadistic bloodthirsty spirit Kazeshini.

Once he's finished he notices Cho but never had a chance to say anything to her as he felt a sharp sting to his face, Hageshi kaze no Cho had just slapped him across the face but not without seeing a look of sorrow across her face.

Her action left Kazeshini confused more then ever as to what caused her to out of character like that. When he first meet her he laugh when he found out what her name was from Haineko, Hageshi kaze no Cho "Violent Wind Butterfly" something about her name seemed funny probably because it didn't fit with how she look and act. She dresses in a very elegant kimono similar to that of Sode no Shirayuki but in a lavender color, and her personality, the best way to describe it is Princess like something noted after he laugh at her. He was hoping for like a witty comment or for her to clash out at him, but no instead she just walked away saying nothing what so ever.

After that first encounter he made it his duty to get some kind of response from her. So every time he saw he would knock out the paper work she would be delivering to her master Captain or steal the Kanzashi from her head, but he still got nothing, as well as a scolding from his Master.

After while he decided to survey her, just to find anyway to set her off or at least hear her speak. That day came when he saw her talking to Haineko and Tobiume while she was watching over Sogyo no Kotowari, one thing he learned is that she loved children, which made him wished that he should have meet her long before he got stuck having to take care of that baby for awhile, and two he final heard her speak while she and the other two talked about work.

It was then that he felt this wired feeling in his chest, he didn't know how to descried it, every time she spoke he would feel that thumping in his chest and the tone of her voice was gentle and made him feel at peace as well, right as soon as that thought came to mind he quickly left, as soon as he did the wired feeling in his chest was gone and he felt a desire to kill something or someone, like a certain master of his.

After his spying he still continued to bother her up until the day after the whole thing in the forest, now every time Hageshi kaze no Cho see's him she gives him a really mean look it, at first he thought she was mad at him for not saving any sword beast to kill but after talking with Haineko he learned about Cho's secret resting spot, at that point he felt some kind of foreign emotion. When he asked Haineko about it (_ok this is probably OOC for him)_

"It's called Guilt Kazeshini, you feel guilty for destoring Cho's secret resting spot" she replied.

"Ha me feeling guilt yah right" not wanting to hear any more nonsense from Haineko he began to walk away when Haineko said something that made him stop completly

"Since when did you become so interested in Cho all the sudden" Kazeshini turned his head enough to see the huge smirk across her face.

"What the hell are you going about"

"She's implying the posablity of you liking Cho" both Haineko and Kazeshini turn to see Tobiume walking up to

"I would say that" Haineko replied

"Oh really then, what were you saying".

"I was saying that he's fully head over heels L-O-V-E with Cho".

At that point Kazeshini couldn't help but blush 1000 shades redder. Somehow the thought of him feeling some mushy emotion like love made him sick, but could that really be what he feels for, he remembered a conversation he overheard from a bunch of women from Rukongai talking about what is was like be in love, he tuned out most of the conversation but remembered hearing one of the women saying that when she first meet the love of her life she felt a pain in her chest and couldn't control her own heart beet. He finally concluded that maybe, just maybe he was in love Hageshi kaze no Cho, if that was the case he may have no chance what so ever

**Just a note this is my first time writing a fanfic, hopefully I didn't make Kazeshini OOC, so please review if so i may do a part 2. **


End file.
